


Unexpected Reunion

by DragonBat19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BOM Leader Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Garrison Commander / Professor Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Matt is mentioned too, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBat19/pseuds/DragonBat19
Summary: 10 years have passed since the final battle against Honerva.Keith and his Generals are on a mission to collect important pieces for their ships from an enemy base. What they didn’t expect: …someone had already infiltrated it…





	Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> As always this idea popped into my head when I was supposed to sleep lol 
> 
> **content warning for mentioned blood / injury but the injury is not explained very detailed / graphically!**
> 
> Aside from that I think the summary says it all so I hope you enjoy!! :D <3

As Keith had been forced by Krolia to take a day off it was onto Acxa – together with Ezor and Zethrid – to lead the next mission.

Everything went according to plan but even though more cruisers – than they had anticipated – had to be repaired after the fight against some pirates.

 

Because the Blade Leader was so used to waking up early he did it on his free day too. He couldn’t just lie around in his huge bed the entire day without doing anything. Most of the Blade’s were glad when they finally had the time to relax but not Keith. He needed something to do. That was what he was there for, right? Especially as their leader. So how could he do nothing while his comrades went into battle, putting their lives in danger.

 

As the former Black Paladin – with his loyal Cosmic-Wolf by his side – strolled through the halls of the Daibazaal-Empire’s castle he noticed that the ships of his Generals were at their docking station again. Because he was curious of how the mission went he searched around to find his right-hand woman Acxa.

 

_»Probably the control-room to inform Krolia and Kolivan«_ , Keith thought. It didn’t take him long to arrive there and of course he was right. Immediately as the door slid open all 3 eye pairs locked on him. The Blade Leader only leant casually against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, looking back. Cosmo coming to a halt next to him. “Oh don’t mind us. Continue.”

 

“What don’t you understand under a free day?” Krolia marked which only drew a shrug from her son. She slightly frowned knowing full well that she couldn’t bring him to leave. The tall Galra-Woman’s attention went back to Acxa. “So? How did it go from there?”

Acxa cleared her throat, drawing her eyes away from Keith and back to Krolia. “As I said everything went well but…our cruisers were severely damaged. They need to be repaired. The only thing that keeps us from doing so is…well…we don’t have any of the required parts left.”

“Then we just have to get them.” Keith threw in which made everyone’s attention fall on him again. “They’re the usual, right?” Acxa nodded. “Then grab your stuff and we’re off.”

“Keith.” Krolia said.

“Oh come on. I feel like a lion trapped in a cage!” he sighed. “…but what I mean is…you yourself know best how I feel, Mom. I know why you told me to take a day off but-“

“Then go.” Krolia simply replied.

“Huh?”

“I said _go_.”

“That easily?”

“If you ask again I’ll change my mind.”

Well you didn’t have to tell Keith twice. “Alright. Then let’s go!” he patted Cosmo as he walked passed him, which showed his big wolf to follow.

Acxa had a faint smile on her lips as she caught up to them, while she informed Ezor and Zethrid to meet them at the hangar.

 

Keith had to go back to his bedroom and change into the Uniform worthy of a Leader of the Blade of Marmora.

This time Acxa braided his raven black hair, that had grown to the middle of his upper body, in the 10 years that had passed since the final battle against Honerva.

 

~*~

 

When everyone was ready they got into their respective ships and – through a wormhole – flew to their intended destination. It was an old base that had been abandoned a long time ago. At least that was what everyone thought when they saw it from afar. Secretly there were a lot of guards who kept every uninvited visitor outside when these hadn’t already been pulverised by the cruisers who were patrolling around the planet.

 

So getting inside was one thing, getting on the planet itself was another.

These pieces that the Blade needed for their ships were very rare and it needed it’s time to show up again, grow again. It not only protected them with a massive particle barrier but it could also be very destructive in form of a weapon that then was attached to their battle-ships and cruisers.

 

This old base used to belong to Sendak and it was the only thing left on that otherwise bleak planet. How it happened to never show up on the Blade’s or the Paladin’s scans before is still a mystery. Usually Keith and his Generals snuck in and out of it, which meant they didn’t have to destroy the security around. Why? Well it was a security and a guarantee for them that no one else would dare to come any closer or even go inside. Let’s say it was a little luxury for them.

 

What they didn’t expect – when they arrived – was that none of the security cruisers were in sight when they flew into the planets atmosphere. It was quiet. Too quiet…

 

Something…was off…

 

A screen on Keith’s holographic board flickered open, revealing Ezor’s face. “What do we do now?”

“…we go our usual way. But keep your guards up.” His General nodded, showing him she understood. Screen vanishing.

 

~*~

 

As soon as they landed they snuck their way into the base. Which was even easier than all the other times. Keith had a weird feeling about this. Not only could they suddenly see some of the enemy cruisers that had crash landed here but there were also others that he couldn’t fully recognize. They shouldn’t have been here at all in the first place…

 

On top of that there was this feeling of an up-coming fight in the air.

 

If it was one thing that Keith trusted than it were his instincts that never let him down and till this day saved his life multiple times. Even Cosmo was pretty restless, his ears pointed upwards, his eyes wide awake – scanning the area of any threat that could jump them at any tic (second) – his tail was still and he had a low posture, following right after Keith on quiet big paws.

 

The five of them were as silent as ever, sneaking from one hall to the other, which left them unnoticed of anything that might be there. A few moments later the former Black Paladin suddenly saw a blood trail on the ground that led down another corridor. With a quick look over his shoulder he nodded in the direction, a sign for his team to follow him.

 

When he had the chance he knelt down a little to feel if the blood was still fresh. Because of the amount and thickness it turned out it wasn’t long ago that someone with a deep wound had walked through here. On top of that it smelled like…human.

 

The further they continued following the blood trail sometimes there was even blood that stuck on the walls. As if someone lent against it, collected the strength that he still had left and then tried to move on again.

 

Then it suddenly stopped under a ventilation shaft. Keith looked up – trying to see _anything_ – but instead of that, something dripped on his left cheek. As he swiped a finger over it – checking what it was – it turned out that it was blood! So whoever lost that many on their way here was hiding up there!

 

Before he could even act the grid nearly struck into his face while a person jumped out. The Blade Leader was able to dodge it in the last tic but he quickly went after the stranger with the others. As much as he tried to find out who that stranger was or how they looked, he couldn’t make anything out because – like himself and his generals – that person was also wearing a hood and a mask covering his face. On top of that it was hard to see in the darkness of the base which was why Keith had switched to his Galra-eyes, letting the rest of his features through. Even with the mask it made a huge difference than just with his human eyes.

 

~*~

 

The chase went on for a bit until it was enough for the former Black Paladin. He drew out one of his double swords – that were attached in a sheath on the back of his uniform – and threw it. It hit into the wall directly in front of the stranger, cutting the way off for him that he just wanted to flee in.

 

He immediately stopped before he yanked his head in the Galra-Hybrid’s direction. Keith could have sworn that the person then mumbled something like “Y-You’re…Blade’s?”

 

This was enough time for the Leader to draw his other sword, pin the guy to the wall and hold the Blade’s edge only an inch away from his throat. “ _Who_ are you?! And _what_ are doing here?!”

His Generals stood behind him, watching everything carefully while still having their guards up. Cosmo was…surprisingly calm somehow…

 

“Woah! Hey there! Wait a damn second!” the man said back, voice slightly cracking as he held his hands up on shoulder height.

“I _won’t_ ask a second time!” Keith threatened. He didn’t know what this guy was looking at because of the mask still covering his face but…he…felt familiar? And this scent…

 

After a few moments of silence suddenly a quiet “…K-Keith?...” left the man’s lips. The Blade Leader looked at him disbelievingly, not really understanding the situation right now. “You…it’s…” his mask suddenly vanished revealing an oh so familiar beautiful face to him. Sun-kissed skin, freckles reaching over his nose and cheeks, chocolate brown hair falling nearly into his ocean blue eyes. “It’s me! Lance!”

 

“L…Lance?” Keith immediately let go of him and lowered his sword. He let his own mask flicker away as he made his Galra features slowly fade again. “W-What are you doing here?!”

“Nice to see you too, man.” Lance countered, both hands falling back down to his sides while one of them held onto the side where his wound was.

“I…You- You’re injured! How did you get here? When? With who?”

“wow chill. It’s fine, Keith. I-“

 

“Sorry to interrupt your little rendezvous but we have visitors.” Zethrid made everyone’s attention fall onto the security guards – behind them – that were running into their direction and firing at them with their guns.

 

After Keith pulled his Blade out of the wall they quickly duck into the next corridor – running too – to get away from them as fast as possible. While they did this Lance got his gun out of the holster that was attached around his upper thigh. Now he held it steady in his hands and somehow managed to explain a little “…I was helping Matt out.”

“What?!” Keith unsheathed his Blade’s as a few drones attacked them from the front. With swift motions of his hands he quickly sliced through them with ease.

 

“Calm down…” Lance sighed but he also had a little grin on his lips, while he shot the remaining ones down. “I asked to be on a mission ‘cause I really wanted to help and well…”

 

One of the drones – coming from a different angle – launched for an attack while Keith’s back was turned to it but Lance was faster. The bright blue laser of his gun shot right threw the target’s head. A wide grin appeared on his features as he looked over to Keith.

The raven haired man met his eyes and couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his lips. “Wouldn’t have expected less from our Sharpshooter…thanks.”

“Naaah no need to thank me, Samurai. I’ve _always_ got your back, remember?” did…did Lance just wink at him?

 

“Soooo where did I left off before these idiots dared to interrupt me?...Oh! Yeah! We wanted to upgrade our ships and because Matt asked Krolia where to find those certain pieces he knew.” They began to run towards the exit again while Lance continued explaining. “I meeean we _always_ exchange information and all to be on the same level. Well…and then Matt agreed on me coming along so…that’s why I’m here now. On top of that we really tried to avoid any fights but…that was easier said than done…”

 

Was Keith still angry? Yes! Furious even!

He tried everything in these 10 years to keep Lance out of anything that still had to do with the war or fighting because he knew of _how much_ he had to go through. And that was _clearly_ too much. But now the Rebel Leader thought it was a good idea to just fall in his back?!

 

“And you went all by yourself?!”

“Wha? No. Others were with me but…well…the Rebel’s aren’t the Blade’s.” the grin vanished on the former Red Paladin’s face.

“I’m gonna rip that guy to shreds…” Keith mumbled dangerously under his breath.

“Why? Just because I talked him into what I wanted? Geez…I knew you were protective of me but…I wanted this, Keith…that it turned out like this is…a nice surprise though, right?”

“What? It’s nice that you’re injured?!”

“No you big jerk! That we could finally see each other again!” this time Lance’s voice also became louder. Because of that and of _what_ he said Keith stayed silent, after his heart had skipped a beat.

 

The Cuban man let out a deep sigh. “And also no…you’re mom didn’t know that I was coming too. But…can we…concentrate on just getting out of here already? I’m getting pretty dizzy…”

Keith was kind of relived that she didn’t. “Dizzy? How much?”

“Huh? Whaddaya mean how much?”

 

The raven haired man didn’t reply, instead he made everyone come to a halt for a few doboshes (minutes), when he was sure that the drones lost sight of them for now.

 

As he inspected Lance’s wound – on his right side under his rib cage – he got off his bandana, that he kept around his neck the whole time, and wrapped it around Lance’s body. They were so close that they could smell the others scent and shampoo.

 

Long strands of the older man’s hair tickled the Commander’s forehead. The warmth of his body that radiated towards Lance let his own body heat up even more. Those gorgeous amethyst eyes – concentrated on their task – with his pretty long eyelashes…these so well-formed lips…his long beautiful neck…his broad shoulders and strong chest…

 

Because of that distraction the former Red Paladin yelped when Keith suddenly tied the bandana around him way too strong for his own taste. “O-OW! What the hell?!”

“Stay quiet!” was the only reply he got while he had clawed into the material of his Leaders uniform on his chest. It should have come out harsh but…was Keith’s voice always that soft?

 

As soon as that was over he got more of an explanation. “It’ll stop the bleeding for now. But we _have_ to hurry. Can you still walk?”

Lance really hoped that no one noticed the pink shade that spread on his cheeks while he replied “H-honestly? I don’t know anymore.” And that wasn’t only thanks to the wound but also because his knees suddenly felt like they could give out any tic now.

 

Keith didn’t hesitate and before his right-hand man could even realise it, the Blade had already lifted him up in front of his chest.

“W-w-w-woah there! What the hell?!”

“Shut up and trust me…It won’t happen a second time.”

Why did Lance really hope this would happen a second time though?

“I-I…” instead of trying to argue the Cuban man stayed quiet – not knowing what to do with his hands. The further they came the more he felt how he was leaning and sinking into Keith’s arms. It felt so safe...warm and just like…home. His consciousness slowly faded. He didn’t know that he was that tired until he finally fell asleep.

 

Keith tried to stay as calm as he could while still looking out for another possible enemy attack. Gladly no one interrupted them until they were safe in their ships. Cosmo happily agreed on keeping an eye on Lance and serving as a huge, fluffy and gentle pillow while he was still unconscious.

 

~*~

 

While they flew back it all made sense now. They weren’t attacked when they came here because the Rebels, alongside Lance who led them, had already destroyed all the enemies. Knowing Matt he didn’t send in that much of his people so…with only a few other Rebels Lance was able to infiltrate that base. This made a smile appear on Keith’s lips.

 

But something must have totally not worked out as planned. It would have already been enough if even one of the other Rebel’s didn’t play along and did their own thing – jeopardizing the whole mission and putting everyone else in danger…

 

Keith let out a frustrated sigh. He looked over his shoulder to only see that Cosmo also had fallen asleep – his big fluffy tail wrapped around Lance. A soft smile appeared on the Leader’s lips.

 

How long it has been since he last saw him. How much he had yearned to see him again. How many nights he had stayed awake only thinking about him, wanting to see, be close, talk to him, touch him. And now seeing this man…the one he loves the most in this whole universe…seeing him injured left an immense sting in his heart. But he was going to do anything to keep him safe, bring him out of harms reach as soon as possible and tend to his wounds.

 

It wasn’t like Keith didn’t want Lance by his side in battles. It was just that he at least wanted to be able to protect him. If they hadn’t found the former Red Paladin he could have died of blood loss in that base. He knew _how_ strong Lance was…oh my…he _really_ did. But he just didn’t want to come back to earth one day…suddenly getting notified that Lance…wasn’t there anymore…

 

Keith’s grip around the control handles of his ship became even tighter as he grit his teeth. It was always his biggest fear…and now that guy threw himself into danger....

“Why did you have to ask Matt…You could have asked to come with _me_ …” the Blade mumbled. He was torn between wanting to protect Lance and wanting to give Lance everything he desired.

 

Keith would have never thought that the love he had for this man was so strong that it held for decades and probably would never vanish ever again…

 

~*~

 

When Lance woke up he was lying in a huge bed. Kingsize actually. The room was huge and something similar to a royal room that you see in sci-fi movies. Little purple lights were attached to the space where the huge walls and the floor met. To the right was a big door, that reached up to the ceiling leading out to a balcony, with a complete view over the planet.

It was beautiful…but…wait…the planet’s color was a dark red…was this…?

 

“You’re on Daibazaal.” A deep, calm voice explained. As Lance looked at the source he immediately smiled.

“Never thought I’d ever see this place…”

Keith smiled back. “I hoped you’d be here under… _better_ circumstances…”

“But least I thought I’d ever see the Emperor’s bedroom. I…this feels weird.”

This drew a laugh from the Leader. “well…it was the only room left so…”

“So?”

“It’s mine.”

He could literally hear the gears in Lance’s head turning. “Wait…What?! I thought you didn’t agree?!”

“I didn’t. But the room is pretty nice. And they insisted on it.”

 

“So Mr. Emperor-not-Emperor…why am I in your bed?” Lance’s voice had a teasing undertone which made Keith grin.

“Why do you think, Mr. McClain?” he sat down on the bed’s edge, next to Lance.

“Ohhhh you don’t want to know what I think, Mr. Kogane.”

“Such a dirty mind.” The former Black Paladin smirked, looking his right-hand man all over. “But I actually meant…” he poked Lance in the side which made him jump. “this.”

“OW! W-wow…that’s one way to ruin the mood…” the Cuban man pouted.

 

Keith couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Never thought you’re into _such_ a mood. Anyways…I already talked to Matt…”

“Did you kill him?”

“…not quite.”

Lance tried to look like he was shocked.

“I didn’t, okay? Although I really wanted to.” Keith sighed. “Why did you want to go on that mission so much?”

“You of all people should understand best, actually.”

Keith looked at him, confusion in his eyes. “I was sick of just doing… _nothing_! The farm is nice and I really enjoy teaching the kids at the Garrison but…I don’t know…I felt like something was missing…now I know what…”

“…the adventure? The adrenalin of the fight?” Keith asked.

“No…” Lance made a long pause before he finally let the word slip. “You.”

 

Now Lance could practically see the gears in Keith’s head turning. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like an earthquake in his entire body…

Did he say something wrong? Shouldn’t he had said it at all? Should he just have stayed quiet? Like he always did until now?

 

It felt like hours had passed when Keith finally found his voice again. “I…you…you what?”

A shaky breath left Lance’s lips while he somehow managed to sat up a little – with Keith’s help – leant against the back rest of the bed and grabbed both hands full of the blanket, that was covering his lower body. “…I…I missed…I missed _you_ …Experiencing those adventures with _you_ was _everything_ for me… _all_ of it actually…I-I mean we always…were together…we _always_ did _something_ , even if it was just sitting beside each other…Only the presence of the other was enough for us. So…now that we haven’t seen each other in…5 years I- god I miss you so much.” Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

 

Keith didn’t know how to respond. Lance really felt that way?

“When that happened with Allura…you were always there. You talked to me, listened to my rambling, supported me, comforted me every time I needed it… You understand me better than anyone and probably even better then I understand myself…I put my whole being on your shoulders and you just…were there for me in my darkest hours...”

 

“I missed you too.” This made Lance look up again as he met Keith’s eyes half way. “You can’t imagine _how_ much… And…I would do all of that for you _every_ time again.” the raven haired man reached out his right hand to wipe away one of Lance’s tears with his thump, that rolled down his cheek. “I feel the same…I really miss those days too…when we just spent time together. And especially the ones when we just sat beside each other. Or when we watched movies together. Going for walks or on a tour with my motorcycle…” his hand remained on Lance’s cheek as a wide soft smile appeared on both their faces.

“Really?” the Cuban man asked nearly without a voice and Keith nodded.

 

Suddenly the Blade Leader slowly bent forward without really realising it. So did the Commander. Steady and inch by inch they came closer…until their lips finally touched.

 

A warm, electrifying feeling rushed through both their bodies. The scent of the other all of a sudden so much stronger than before. Lance’s hands found its way into Keith’s now open dark, long locks – he must have undid his braid when they arrived - which fell delicately over his back, shoulders and arms.

Keith’s hand went to the back of Lance’s neck, drawing him in as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> And from there they lived happily ever after LIKE THEY DESERVED!!!!
> 
> I kinda left it open for yall what _exactly_ happened with Allura so that you can interpret it the way you prefer it :’)  
> Also I didn't mention it anywhere because I wanted the main focus to be on Keith x Lance but Zethrid x Ezor and Acxa x Veronica ofc are a thing here too ;D
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this fic!!! Feedback, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! <3
> 
> Also come follow and get to know about/follow updates of my projects on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/DragonBat19) (<\- I’m way more active there).  
> But I also have [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/dragonbat19/) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/DragonBat19/) .


End file.
